Behindertenorganisation
Behindertenorganisationen verstehen sich als verantwortlich für die Interessen der behinderten und chronisch kranken Menschen im Sinne der Selbstorganisation. Ohne die behinderten Menschen zu Rate zu ziehen, ist keine gute Behindertenpolitik möglich. Da natürlich schon zahlenmäßig nicht alle behinderten Menschen direkt beteiligt werden können, geschieht dies vor allem über die Behindertenorganisationen und Selbsthilfegruppen. Die dort organisierten Interessenvertreter sind die Einzigen, die aus eigener Betroffenheit die Politik sachgerecht über ihre Lebenssituation informieren können, was notwendig ist, um behinderte Menschen als vollwertige Bürger an der Gesellschaft partizipieren zu lassen. Aufgaben der Behindertenverbände Die Qualität und Effektivität der Interessenvertretung behinderter Menschen ist auf jeder politischen Ebene umso besser, je stärker die Behindertenorganisationen durch die Behörden bei der Wahrnehmung ihrer Rolle als Partner der Politik unterstützt werden. Wichtige Themen der Behindertenverbände sind: * Kindern und jungen Behinderten ein Leben der Selbstbestimmung und gleichberechtigten Teilhabe an der Gesellschaft zu ermöglichen (Emanzipation), * Unterstützung von Eltern behinderter Kinder, damit diese ihre Kinder zu einem selbständigen Leben erziehen können (Jugendgesundheitspolitik, Prävention), * Förderung von auszugsinteressierten Bewohnern von stationären Einrichtungen für ein eigenständigeres Leben z.B. in Wohngemeinschaften (Peer Group), * Kommunale und überregionale Bau- und Verkehrsplanungen müssen die besonderen Belange der Behinderten berücksichtigen. Gesetzlich vorgesehene Beteiligungsrechte Die Politik hat dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass im Interesse der Chancengleichheit die unabhängige Position der Behindertenorganisationen allseits anerkannt und die Organisationen auf allen Ebenen unterstützt werden. Dazu gehören Anhörungs- und Beteiligungsrechte. Mittlerweile besitzen auch Behindertenvertreter in einem zentralen Ausschuss des Gesundheitswesens, dem Gemeinsamen Bundesausschuss, Anhörungs-, jedoch keine Entscheidungsrechte. Siehe auch: * Elftes Buch Sozialgesetzbuch (SGB IX) * Behindertengleichstellungsgesetz (BGG) * Barrierefreie Informationstechnik-Verordnung Europäische nichtstaatliche Organisationen und Verbände Das Forum européen des personnes handicapés schliesst verschiedene europa- oder weltweit wirkende Organisationen zusammen: * Association internationale Aphasie (AIA) * Association de recherche et de formation sur l'insertion en Europe (ARFIE), mit Sitz in Bettange-sur-Mess, Luxemburg * Confederation of european social firms, employment initiatives and social co-operatives (CEFEC), mit Sitz in Athen, Griechenland * Design for all Europe (EIDD) mit Sitz in Irland * Eucrea International (Europe Créative) mit Sitz in Brüssel, Belgien * Confédération européenne des laryngectomisés - European Confederation of Laryngectomees (CEL) * European Federation of Crohn's and Ulcerative Colitis Associations (EFCCA) * European Federation of Associations of Families of People with Mental Illness (EUFAMI), Europäische Föderation von Organisationen der Angehörigen psychisch Kranker * European Haemophilia Consortium (EHC) * European Multiple Sclerosis Platform (EMSP) mit Sitz in Brüssel, Belgien * European Paralympic Committee (EPC) mit Sitz in Rom, Italien * European Parkinson's Disease Association (EPDA) mit Sitz in Sevenoaks, Kent, Großbritannien * European Society for Mental Health and Deafness (ESMHD), Europäische Gesellschaft für seelische Gesundheit und Taubheit * European Union of Supported Employment (EUSE) * Mental Health Europe - Santé Mentale Europe (MHE-SME) * Rehabilitation International – Europe (RI-Europe) * Workability Europe (WE) mit Sitz in Brüssel, Belgien Obenstehender Organisation nicht angeschlossen ist die * Confédération européenne pour l'emploi des handicapés (C.E.E.H.) Nationale Dachverbände der Behindertenorganisationen Um im politischen Geschehen Gehör zu finden, haben sich die Behindertenorganisationen zu Dachverbänden zusammengeschlossen, insbesondere Deutschland * Deutscher Behindertenrat * Bundesarbeitsgemeinschaft Selbsthilfe Hinzu kommen zahlreiche Zusammenschlüsse auf regionaler und Landesebene wie z.B. die Hamburger Landesarbeitsgemeinschaft für behinderte Menschen e.V. in Hamburg Schweiz * AGILE Behinderten-Selbsthilfe Schweiz Frankreich * Fédération française des associations d'infirmes moteurs cérébraux (FFAIMC) * Union nationale des associations de parents de personnes handicapés mentales et de leurs amis (UNAPEI) Wichtige Behindertenorganisationen Deutschland * Aspies e. V. (Verein für Menschen mit Asperger-Syndrom, einer milden Form von Autismus) * Sozialverband Deutschland SOViD * Integ-Jugend Jugendverband des SOViD * Sozialverband VdK * Allgemeiner Behindertenverband in Deutschland ABiD * ForseA e.V. * Bundesarbeitsgemeinschaft Werkstätten für behinderte Menschen, BAG:WfbM * Bundesverband Polio * Bundesverband für Körper- und Mehrfachbehinderte BvKM * Bundesverband Psychiatrie-Erfahrener Bpe * Bundesverband Selbsthilfe Körperbehinderter BSK * Deutsche Multiple Sklerose Gesellschaft DMSG * Deutsche Rheuma-Liga * Deutscher Blinden- und Sehbehindertenverband * Deutscher Gehörlosenbund * Konvent von behinderten SeelsorgerInnen und BehindertenseelsorgerInnen * Deutscher Behindertensportverband DBS * Bundesverband Caritas Behindertenhilfe und Psychiatrie CBP * Bund zur Förderung Sehbehinderter * Stiftung MyHandicap * Handicap Netzwerk Ein (unvollständiges) Verzeichnis von Behindertenverbänden findet sich hier http://www.bag-selbsthilfe.de/ueber-uns/mitglieder Schweiz * AGILE Behinderten-Selbsthilfe Schweiz - Dachverband der Schweiz. Selbsthilfeorganisationen * Pro Infirmis - Dachverband der Schweizerischen Fachhilfeorganisationen Frankreich * Association des accidentés de la vie (FNATH) * Association des paralysés de France (APF) * Association pour adultes et jeunes handicapés (APAJH) * Groupement pour l'insertion des handicapés physiques (GIHP) Bundesfachverbände für Behinderte in Deutschland * Deutsche Behindertenhilfe - Aktion Mensch e.V. * Bundesverband evangelische Behindertenhilfe e.V. (BeB) * Lebenshilfe: Bundesvereinigung Lebenshilfe für Menschen mit geistiger Behinderung e.V. (BVLH) * Caritas Behindertenhilfe und Psychiatrie e.V. (CBP) * Verband für Anthroposophische Heilpädagogik, Sozialtherapie und Soziale Arbeit e.V. (VAHS) Weblinks * Behindertenbeauftragte der Bundesregierung mit Links zu den Landesbehindertenbeauftragten Kategorie:Beratung & Hilfe